deadfrontier2fandomcom-20200222-history
Wiki Admins
This page is to inform you of whom the DF2 Wiki Admins are, as well as a dedication to them for their hard work. This Wiki takes a lot of effort and these admins keep things in order and work their bullocks off for nothing more than appreciation. Thank you to all listed below: Fluffy114 Alex said I need to edit this. So I am. I'm a wiki admin. Chaos Master Race AdamEarlston Hello, i am Adam Earlston, widely known on the Dead Frontier 2 Discord as the lead Designer, Artist and Developer of the Dead Frontier 2 Bestiary Book. I am also highly renown on the discord and loved for my frequent Artwork releases and Pepe versions of bosses. Like many others I have been playing since Dead Frontier 2D as a kid, sitting in the bathtub with the laptop on the windowsil attempting to connect to the neighbours free internet FeelsBadMan. But now i am 26 years old and playing Dead Frontier 2 with the high speed internet that i pay for :D Past Dead Frontier 2 Wiki Admins Clayton I discovered Dead Frontier in 2009 when I was twelve-years-old and have played it ever since then. My original character was named Claytornator, which was my RuneScape username at the time. This was the account I joined my first clan on, the Fairview Freedom Fighters which was run by a player named LtCobra. Despite not lasting all that long this group was what shaped my Dead Frontier experience for years to come. They dedicated themselves to helping new players with advice, gear, and objectives that kept the game fresh. Which is what I still strive to do to this day in whatever role I can. Some of those being the Head Wiki Admin for Dead Frontier 1's Wikia for a little over 2 years, now an Admin for the Dead Frontier 2 Wikia, and a moderator for Dead Frontier's forum and Discord server. Barney My time on Dead Frontier began when I was nine years old during late 2008 when I first got my hands on a computer and delved into the world of gaming. Dead Frontier was the first game I ever played as a child introducing me to the career path I would choose sooner than I would ever had realized. It wasn't until October, 2009 that I began to get a grasp of how to really play the game and then my first long term account was created. My first real account went by the name of 'wardog500' up until about 2015 where I changed it to 'BarneyHD' for security reasons. I've always been quiet in the Dead Frontier community, much of what I did was independent, I rarely involved myself with the community and played the game almost entirely on my own, although I did join a few clans in my early days. My first clan would be known as "White Wolves", the first group that accepted me with my young age where I fit in well with many other younger players who just had a sole interest on having fun and playing the game. I played with this clan for several months until many of them decided to go their separate ways and either stopped playing the game or moved onto other clans. From here I joined my next two clans, which were 'G.H.O.S.T' and 'S.A.S' where I met my first longer term friend 'austin4'. G.H.O.S.T was led by a player named darryllawson and was the clan where I really progressed in the game with many great people. S.A.S was a clan in which I also involved myself with that was really close to G.H.O.S.T and I often found myself playing with groups from both clans. S.A.S was a lower level clan at the time and was one of the opportunities where I was able to help newer players with the game. After these clans aged and disbanded some time in 2010 I played Dead Frontier independently ever since. It wasn't until early 2018 where I joined '501' after being invited by a player named 'Shadillac' who I had randomly found looting in the inner city. As of my return to Dead Frontier in early 2018 I began trying to involve myself more in the community and helping out in areas I could. With the Discord server for Dead Frontier 2 opening I found this to be a great opportunity to start assisting in any way I can. I was selected for Dead Frontier 2 Alpha testing in early July and volunteered to help develop the Dead Frontier 2 wiki in early August. As of now I am an admin for the Dead Frontier 2 wiki and supporter within the Dead Frontier 2 Discord.